


Let Me Love You

by Auggusst



Series: Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Tiberius stone, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tiberius Stone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Get Together, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Sex, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ex boyfriend tiberius, less graphic than i usually write lol, on screen sex, victim blames himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: When Tony comes face to face with his old abusive ex, Steve swoops in to the rescue without prompting. Steve's afraid he's overstepped his boundaries and Tony feels guilty about the entire thing. It takes prompting from their team to sit down and talk, and to finally admit that they're horribly in love.[Fic written for @shedancesinstarlight on Tumblr]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: Alternate Universes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173
Comments: 24
Kudos: 447





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in getting a fic of your own, please message me here or on tumblr!

Of course _he_ had to be here.

Of course the person Tony absolutely couldn’t handle seeing again, being in the same room with, was standing less than ten feet away, his eyes fixed on Tony as if the brunet were prey. Maybe he was. Tiberius Stone had always treated him as such, bent Tony to his will, made him into his plaything, all while breathing declarations of love into his throat. Tony had been naïve enough to fall to it too, didn’t see what was happening until it was too late, until he’d been thoroughly hurt, and it took an intervention on Rhodey’s behalf to get him to see the light.

He, naturally, blamed himself for the whole thing, was convinced that he _deserved_ that treatment, that good things shouldn’t belong to him. He’d never quite been able to shake that feeling, even all these years later.

The last thing Tony wanted was to see Ty again, especially at tonight’s gala, when he and the team were going to be giving a speech. He was having a fine time, standing between Natasha, Steve and Clint, listening to Clint relay a long ago mission. Thor was off-world at the moment, and Bruce wasn’t big on public events, so it was just the four of them.

That was okay though. He was happy, and welcome between them, and in the team in general. They made a good pack. It took a while for everyone to see eye to eye, to put aside their differences, but they were undoubtedly stronger together, and it was clear in their performance in the field.

Having two Alphas on the team (Steve and Nat) was a little unusual, but they were an unusual bunch to begin with. Clint was a Beta, Thor was technically an alien, and Asgardians didn’t have second genders, and Bruce had lost his with the development of the Hulk. That left Tony as the resident Omega, which he didn’t mind being, since his teammates didn’t let it interfere in their relationship. If anything, it improved it. They were always kind to him, even if he didn’t deserve it, save the few times a real argument came around, and then everyone got upset at each other, until they all saw sense again and things went back to normal.

Tony liked his pack. He liked that they listened to him, saw him as a hero like them, and that nothing would ever change it. Years ago, he couldn’t have imagined being in a pack. He’d never particularly had friends, except for Rhodey, and then Pepper and Happy, so the concept was a little foreign to him, especially because of his family turmoil. For a while, he sought that companionship, that safety, in romantic partners, which, in hindsight, made it all the easier for him to fall victim to Tiberius and the resulting storm.

Ty never meant to _hurt_ him though. It was Tony’s fault, really, that things didn’t work out. He made a lot of mistakes, and Ty always had to clean up after them, had to pick up the pieces, and sometimes he got tired of it. Sometimes Tony needed _correcting_. At least, that was what he’d told himself for so long. The things that happened back then, that he’d brought upon himself…He was an idiot, and always would be. It was why he couldn’t have good relationships now, why he always ended up driving people away. Tony simply wasn’t made to be loved, he thought, and nothing would change that.

He could get by most days, but now he was in love with his own teammate, and that just made everything worse.

Steve was amazing. He was kind, and gorgeous, and had a good handle on his temper. He was a good leader, took care of his pack, and Tony was head over heels in love with him. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, hadn’t said it to anyone else either.

He didn’t have time to dwell on how good Steve looked tonight though, how happy he was, because of Tiberius.

The smile dropped off of Tony’s face as soon as he spotted Tiberius across the room. Even from here, he could smell his scent, luxurious but biting, and it twisted his stomach into knots, made him feel hot and uncomfortable. Ty’s eyes were intense, looking at him with a hunger that made Tony feel entirely naked, like a stupid teenager again. He had always been weak for that look, for the attention it got him, even if that attention ended up turning sour, ended up hurting him.

The hand around his champagne glass started shaking, and suddenly Tony dropped it, spilled sweet liquid all over the front of his suit.

“Woah there, butter fingers!” Clint joked, taking a step back. Natasha’s expensive dress had been spared thankfully, but she raised a brow at his sudden clumsiness.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked at Tony’s side, his voice kind but distant under the rush of blood in Tony’s ears. The brunet let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, tried to straighten out his thoughts, but to no avail.

“Uh…” he said, eyes flitting between his companions. “I’m gonna…bathroom.”

The bathroom was blessedly empty when Tony stumbled into it. His chest was already tight, and his eyes stung a little from unshed tears. He’d held it together pretty well, walked at a normal pace all the way here. He didn’t want anyone else seeing how shaken he was, how just the simple _sight_ of Tiberius Stone affected him. There were too many memories, too many mistakes that he’d buried, all replaying in his mind now.

Tony bent over the sink, brushed a hand over his stinging eyes. “Stupid,” he sniffled.

He didn’t get another second to himself. The door swung open behind him, and a familiar, unsettling scent reached his nose. Ty was there; Tony could see him in the mirror’s reflection. He looked good, strong, like he always had, even when they were younger.

“Tony,” the Alpha said, voice smooth and dark, like it always was, unless he was angry.

“What are you doing here?” the Omega bit out, turning to glare at him.

“I heard you were gonna be here tonight,” Ty replied, taking a step closer. He shrugged, smiled a little. “Just wanted to see you.” His eyes ran down the length of Tony’s body, hungrily, and Tony didn’t miss the hint of satisfaction in his scent. “You look good.”

Steve wanted to give Tony his privacy, he really did. He wanted to believe that whatever had set him off, made his otherwise sweet(and way too appealing) scent turn distressed would resolve itself, that he simply needed a second to himself and that he’d come back to the group with a smile. The seconds drew on though, and he couldn’t fight the voice inside his head, the instinct that told him to go check on him. He couldn’t even hear what Clint and Nat were saying anymore, he was that fixated on it.

Steve…well, he was in love with Tony, and had been for a while. He wasn’t sure when exactly he fell, but he fell _hard_. He wanted nothing more than to love and cherish the brunet for the rest of his life, but Tony didn’t date, really. He’d never expressed interest in everyone, was kind of touchy about the concept in general, and Steve never wanted to push him, never wanted to make him uncomfortable, so he kept his feelings to himself, watched with poorly-hidden admiration from a distance.

Everyone knew how he felt, could see it, except for Tony. Natasha had argued that it went both ways, that Tony felt the same way for Steve, but he could hardly believe it. Tony could have anyone in the world. Why would he ever settle for Steve?

Still, he couldn’t help but be protective, wanted only the best for Tony, and that was what drove him to action now, made him excuse himself from the group and head towards the bathroom in search of the missing Omega.

His instincts proved correct, because when he closed in on the bathroom, he could smell Tony, his scent laced with fear, with a defensive edge. Steve could feel the growl building in his throat before he even laid a hand on the door, and he couldn’t stop it. Something was _wrong_ , his friend, the one he _loved_ needed protecting, and Steve wasn’t going to be called back from action.

He swung open the bathroom door and was greeted with the sight of some stranger crowding Tony against the wall, a hand locked around his wrist. Tony’s eyes were wide, a combination of irritated, fearful, and dazed, and Steve didn’t like that look on his face _at all_.

“Hey!” he barked out, shoulders squared and gaze locked on the unfamiliar Alpha. “Let go of him!”

“Steve?” Tony said, his voice full of surprise, but softer, less confident than he was used to.

“Woah there,” Tiberius interjected, raising his head a little. “What’s with the hostility? Tony and I are old friends, we’re just having a talk.”

Steve noted, however, that he did not let up his grip on the brunet.

“Well it doesn’t look like he’s enjoying it, so back the fuck off,” the blond growled, and he could feel himself slipping, his scent flaring up aggressively.

Tony let out a stuttering breath as Steve’s scent washed over him, protective and strong. It was equal parts appealing and mortifying. Ty was still holding on to him, and Tony knew he wouldn’t let Steve threaten him like that, and a ripple of fear went down the brunet’s spine. It could get ugly, very fast. More than once, Tiberius had gotten into a fight on Tony’s behalf. His possessive streak was astronomical, even now, when Tony wasn’t his anymore.

The fingers around his wrist tightened, and Tony winced.

“W-wait—it’s fine, everyone just calm down,” he insisted. He didn’t want anything happening, didn’t want Steve to get involved. An Alpha brawl in the middle of a public event would be embarrassing, especially when he was the source of the outburst.

It was too late though. Ty had bared his teeth, and Steve his, and suddenly, Steve had the other man pinned against the wall by the neck, and they were exchanging growls.

Steve’s fist contacted with Ty’s nose before the brunet could hold him back, and his eyes widened in horror when a spurt of blood rushed down the Alpha’s face. Ty tried to retaliate, yanked at the hair on the back of Steve’s head in order to get him to bare his throat, but Steve was strong, and Tony didn’t think anything in the world could make him submit, especially without his permission.

There was a little struggle, but Ty’s growl was cut off with a choking hand around his throat and Tony wasn’t sure if he should be honored or guilty. It was rare that Steve had an outburst like this, that he couldn’t keep himself in check, and now he’d gotten into a fight, because of Tony. God, he was just always ruining everything, wasn’t he?

“ _Steve!_ ” he called out insistently.

The blond stopped, turned to look at him, and it seemed he realized what he’d done. Steve swallowed hard, and the hand around Ty’s throat loosened up. Ty huffed indignantly, straightened his shirt.

“Tony…” Steve started.

“Just go, Ty,” the brunet sighed, looking at the other Alpha.

Tiberius, thankfully, took his advice. “Didn’t know you got yourself an attack-dog,” he quipped, but begrudgingly slipped to the door. “I’ll see you around, Tones,” he said, and the promise in his tone made Tony shudder.

The door shut behind him, and Steve and Tony were alone.

Steve was wide eyed, and his face somewhat red. “I’m sorry,” he said immediately. “You were just—you smelled so off, and I saw how he was holding you, and I snapped.”

Tony tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “It was my fault,” he insisted. “It was…I should’ve…yeah. It was just a weird situation.”

“Who was he?”

“Tiberius Stone. I…I used to date him.”

Something unreadable crossed Steve’s face, and Tony was filled with shame. There was a lump in his throat now. God, he was an embarrassment. He was sure the media would have a field day with this whole thing, and Steve’s reputation would be tarnished, and it would all be because of Tony, because he couldn’t handle the situation himself. It seemed he could never handle anything himself. He always felt like dead weight, despite his team’s kind words, and here was the proof, as if he needed more. All he did was ruin things for others, like he’d ruined all of his relationships, with his stupidity.

“I’m sorry you had to come looking. He just surprised me, is all. I needed a minute to—“

“He had you pinned,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I couldn’t let him—“

“It’s fine,” Tony replied, holding up his hands. He really didn’t want to dig into this, didn’t want to have to explain it all to Steve, to admit what a fool he’d made of himself. It was bad enough others would start asking questions. “Look, let’s just get back to the party,” he suggested, dropping his gaze to the floor.

Steve said nothing more. Tony must have been horribly embarrassed, and angry, and thought Steve was an idiot. He felt like an idiot. He’d dived in head first, without context, just assumed he could handle it, that Tony needed him to. Tony was incredibly capable, naturally. He was Iron Man. He didn’t need someone like Steve butting in, especially without permission. He’d clearly crossed a boundary, had maybe put their entire friendship into jeopardy, and Tony could probably guess how he felt about him now, and it just made everything awful and awkward.

The blond swallowed hard. “Okay,” he said softly.

Tony turned, and left the bathroom.

The rest of the night, and the rest of the _week_ , passed miserably. There was an invisible wall between them, something clearly unresolved, and it was driving the others to insanity. They were both just so _stubborn_. It was sickening, really, smelling the longing in their scents (somehow completely undetectable to each other, because they were so dense) and seeing the lingering gazes, the self-inflicted sadness. If only they would just _talk._

But they didn’t talk, because Tony spent his time down in his lab, trying and failing to focus on his projects, because all he could think about was how he’d messed up again, how embarrassing the whole thing was, and how Steve was avoiding him now. He _should_ be avoiding Tony. It would only have been a matter of time before he saw the truth, before he and the others saw how Tony was more trouble than he was worth, and nothing could change that. Worst of all was _knowing_ that he would never be loved, especially because Steve protecting him like that made his heart flutter more than it should, made him want. God, he wanted Steve, so bad, but knew he could never have him, never _deserve_ him, and that made everything ten times worse.

Steve was in a similar position. He spent most of his time in the training room, or out on runs, avoided Tony whenever possible. He knew it was better this way, that he had probably ruined their friendship for good, all because he couldn’t control himself, couldn’t give the Omega the space he deserved, and he felt horrible about it. Tony was touchy about being an Omega to begin with, and now Steve had forced his way into his business without a second thought, like the other brutish Alphas he so often reprimanded, and that sucked. He had _wanted_ to protect Tony though, because he loved him. He loved him so much it hurt, and knowing Tony would never give him the time of day, especially now, was enough to rain on his parade for years to come.

Nat and the others suffered through it for four days, before she truly couldn’t stand it anymore. Tony had been in his room the whole day, his _bedroom_ , not even his _lab_ , and that, alongside the bitter melancholy in his scent, was indicative enough of how he was feeling. He and Steve _needed_ to work the whole thing out though, if anything was going to go back to normal.

Nat’d given Steve a stern talk to convince him, and now the Alpha found himself outside of Tony’s room, fingers inches away from knocking. Tony’s scent called out to him as it always did, but even he could smell the misery behind it now. The thought that he had caused it made his heart clench.

Steve took a breath and knocked. “Tony? Can…can I come in?”

It took a moment, but then he heard a soft, “Yeah,” from inside the room.

Steve slowly opened the door.

Tony’s bedroom was big, luxurious, but in a minimalist way. There were things of his spread throughout the room, adding a little chaos to the organization of it. The brunet was tucked in bed at the moment, the blankets pulled around him as he sat against the headboard. He regarded Steve with curiosity, but distantly, like he didn’t quite want to meet his eyes.

The fact that Tony had let him in at all though was promising, indicated he maybe wanted to work it all out too.

Steve stood a few feet away from the bed, clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. “I’m sorry,” he started. “I’m sorry for what happened the other day. I shouldn’t have butted in. You could’ve handled it. I’m really sorry that I offended you, that I ruined things between us.”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Tony replied. “ _I’m_ the one who ruined it. You lost your mind because of me. I should’ve stopped you, or done something, but I was just… Things are complicated with Ty, always were, and I let it get the best of me. I was stupid.”

“You weren’t stupid,” Steve insisted. “God, Tony, you’re _never_ stupid. You looked so uncomfortable, and scared, and I just—I hate seeing you that way. You deserve more.”

“No I don’t,” the brunet replied with a sad little laugh. “I’ve caused so many problems, I keep fucking up. Now I’ve fucked up again. I’m sorry, Steve.”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Why would you say that?” he asked, taking a step forward. “Don’t you understand how amazing you are? You’re so kind, and smart, and funny, and gorgeous—“

Damn. He’d said too much. Tony would surely know now, how he felt, why he couldn’t stop himself from interfering, because the truth was, seeing Tony _, his_ Tony, uncomfortably handled by some stranger was too much for Steve. His face burned now, and he was sure it was red. Steve didn’t know what to say.

Tony was looking at him with wide eyes, like he’d never seen him before. The brunet’s heart beat so quick he thought he could hear it in the quiet room. Steve had called him gorgeous, had complimented him, and by the red on his face, he _meant_ it. Could Steve…Could he truly maybe _feel_ something for Tony? Did he love him, _want_ him, the way Tony wanted him, with all of his being? That seemed too good to be true. “I…”

It was kind of too late to backpedal. Steve would just have to bite the bullet, confess his feelings, and hope that everything could go back to normal, that Tony wouldn’t hate him for it.

“I love you, Tony. I have for a while now. You…you’re so wonderful, so perfect, and I know you’d never want to be with me but…You’re _home_. Being around you makes me feel at home, and I couldn’t let someone treat you badly. I’m sorry, I really am. Please tell me we can stay friends.”

“Stay friends?” the brunet said in disbelief. He thought he was going to pass out. Steve _loved_ him? Steve wanted to be with him? “I don’t want to stay friends,” he blurted out. He realized how that sounded though, and held up his hands. “That’s not—I mean—I…I love you too.”

Steve’s eyes were warm and filled with surprise, regarded Tony with a familiar fondness that he’d never been able to identify until now. “You do?” the blond asked, and the way he said it made Tony’s heart flutter, like Tony was making _his_ life complete instead of the other way around.

“I do,” Tony said. God he wanted to kiss Steve. He wanted to give in now, knowing that his feelings were returned.

But should he? He’d ruined so much in the past. He didn’t want to ruin things with Steve too. The thought was agonizing, and a wave of misery swept over him.

The blond must have sensed the change in his scent, saw the trepidation on his face. “Tony…”

“You shouldn’t want me,” the brunet said. “You shouldn’t—I’ll only end up ruining it.”

Steve frowned, took another step closer. He was at the foot of the bed now. “Hey, you could _never_ ruin it. You love me, and I love you. We can be together. Please, just give it a chance. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy.”

“It’s not about me,” the Omega insisted, tried not to give in to Steve’s sweet words. “It’s you. I won’t be able to make _you_ happy. I’ll fuck it up like I always do, like I did with Ty, and Pepper, and so many others.”

“Tony you already make me happy. You make _all_ of us happy. When are you gonna stop being so hard on yourself?”

Tony didn’t have an answer for that. His packmates weren’t liars, he knew. If they didn’t like him, they would have told him, but he couldn’t help but _worry_ , couldn’t help but feel like his luck would run out.

He took a breath. Steve smelled so good, like he always did, and Tony couldn’t help but want to roll in it now, to let Steve hold him close, shower him in love like the blond so obviously wanted to. He was just scared, of all of this, of what it meant, and how it could end. He didn’t know what to do.

“You don’t understand. People shouldn’t be with me. You deserve so much better than me.”

“I’ll be the judge of what I deserve,” Steve replied. “Maybe it isn’t even about deserve. It’s about want, and I know, without a doubt, that I want you more than anybody.”

Tony opened his mouth, let out an exasperated sigh. He didn’t know, wasn’t sure if he could subject Steve to this, to the hardship of being with him.

“Please,” Steve said again, his voice soft and kind, kinder than any Alpha tony had met, and it was suddenly too hard to say no.

Tony sighed. “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Steve said confidently, leaning forward, as if he wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. “Let’s just try it,” he suggested.

“Just try it,” Tony repeated, testing the words, the concept. He could try it, could let himself have this, if only for a short time.

Steve smiled, and his shoulders dropped with ease. “Can I….?” he asked, gesturing to the bed, and Tony understood. He nodded, and Steve took slow, hesitant steps around the bed, climbed on it and shuffled over until he was sitting right next to Tony.

A gentle hand came up to caress the brunet’s face, and Tony sighed pleasantly, sank into his touch, like he’d wanted to for so long. He marveled at the ease, that despite his trepidation, his fear, it was easy to reach out, to let the distance between them close.

“I love you,” Steve said softly, that same satisfaction, that same yearning sweeping through him. Tony was so beautiful, so perfect, and he wanted to spend every day making him understand that, helping the brunet to see himself the way Steve saw him. “I promise we’ll make it work.”

It was all too easy for Tony to submit to it now, to let the blond’s warmth wash over him. Maybe Steve was right. Maybe it would be okay after all. Maybe this time things would be different, and he could be permanently happy. He loved Steve more than anyone, and maybe it would make all the difference.

“I love you too,” Tony replied, voice a whisper. He couldn’t help but smile, and the next thing he knew, Steve’s arms were wrapped around him in a hug. It felt so good, settled something deep within him. He couldn’t help but lean up, inhale the Alpha’s soothing scent.

Steve let out a content rumble at that, and the brunet laughed for the first time in days. God, he could admit this was so much better, being here like this, knowing that his feelings were returned, that maybe he _could_ have everything he wanted.

Steve was in a similar state, feeling happy like he never knew he could. Tony was in his arms, and nothing else seemed to matter. He smiled softly. “I wanna kiss you,” Steve admitted. “I’ve wanted to for so long.”

“Me too,” Tony replied breathlessly. He’d imagined it countless times over the time they’d known each other. But now, he didn’t have to imagine anymore. He could _have_ it. “So kiss me.”

“You want me to?” Steve asked, pulling back a little. He had to know for sure, needed to hear Tony give him permission.

The thought of an Alpha so kind, so considerate, who always respected him and never pressured him, never made him feel lesser, belonging to Tony, wanting to be with him, still seemed impossible. He prayed that this wasn’t some dream. But yes, he wanted Steve to kiss him, wanted it so bad it hurt.

“Yeah,” the brunet replied, and Steve leaned forward a little, pressed their lips together slowly.

It was as if the entire world melted away.

It started slow, soft, kind of hesitant, but it also felt so _natural_ , like it should have happened a long time ago, like it was always meant to happen. Tony’s hands slipped up around Steve’s shoulders, and the blond pulled him close. He sighed a little into the kiss, like Tony was the best thing he’d ever tasted, and it made a chill run up the brunet’s spine. He let Steve kiss him until he was breathless, until he had no choice but to pull back.

When he did, he could see the desire in Steve’s eyes, the hungry way he looked over Tony. But it was a welcome hunger, a mutual one, that didn’t make him feel uncomfortable like others had, and instead only filled him with desire in turn.

“I love you,” Tony said again. He loved Steve. He wanted to _belong_ to Steve, to offer himself up, all he had, even if it was only for a while, even if things didn’t work out in the end. “Touch me?” he asked, and it came out soft, almost a plea.

Steve’s heart fluttered, and his face turned red. He couldn’t believe how perfect Tony was, how it felt to be here, when he thought he’d never have the chance. Steve had been determined to carry his unwanted feelings to the grave, but now he knew they weren’t unwanted, and god, he was never going to deny Tony anything.

He dove in for another kiss, and Tony fell back against the pillows. Steve’s fingers ran down his body with restrained eagerness, soft and warm, so caring, unlike some Alphas Tony knew, had dated, and the contrast made him that much more eager, made him let out a soft moan between their lips. Steve was on top of him, all around him, enveloping him in his familiar, mouth-watering scent, that had changed a little, was tinted with something that Tony knew was just for him, and fuck, he didn’t want to fight any of this anymore. He wanted, so bad, and he was going to let himself have it, even if he thought he didn’t deserve it.

He shifted his hips up against Steve, and his hands ran down the blond’s wide back, touching, feeling, trying to memorize the sensation. He felt flushed and warm already, and they had barely begun, but he could feel a trickle of slick ooze out his hole when the Alpha’s erection brushed against his.

He got lost, in the feeling of Steve, in the beautiful haze of being loved, of being ravished, and by the time Steve’s cock slipped into him almost fifteen minutes later, huge but oh so good, like he was made for it, his heart was so full of love he thought he was going to die. He didn’t even notice he was crying as Steve rocked in and out of him, not too fast but not too slow, until the blond shushed him, kissed away his tears. “I’ve—ah— got you,” Steve assured him. “I’ve got you.”

“Don’t ever let me go,” Tony moaned, his fingers digging into the Alpha’s shoulders. “’M yours, wanna be yours.”

“Mine,” Steve agreed, pressing a kiss to his neck, where he would, someday, with permission, sink his teeth in, tie himself to Tony in every way possible. “And I’m yours.”

Dozing off to sleep a while later, Steve’s warmth at his back, and the blond’s arms securely around him, Tony felt a sense of completion, of safety, that he never thought he could. It was okay if he didn’t think he deserved it, if he thought it would be short lived. Steve would spend every day convincing him otherwise, making sure he knew just how loved he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
